


【乐正绫×言和】Private Dance 私人表演

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Comments: 1





	【乐正绫×言和】Private Dance 私人表演

据说单身汉的派对都要有脱衣舞娘，这是古老的习俗

然而外来者言和的种族并没有这种光荣传统，所以更不会有一起来欢度最后自由的狐朋狗友。第一次来这种娱乐场所的言和只是端着杯低度数酒精饮料，坐在观众区的最后一排看着台上妖娆舞动的少女。

没错，少女。

真是个可爱的女孩子，若不是对奥克兰的未成年人保护工作有十足的自信，言和都要怀疑台上的舞者是非法童工了。

黑色长发松散散的梳成辫子，似乎是亚洲人。身材介于女孩和女人之间，明明还是个含苞待放的花骨朵，却偏偏穿着和那张稚嫩小脸完全不相称的红色内衣和吊带袜，言和有些担心的看着女孩脚上尖到可以用来杀人的鞋跟，生怕舞台上的她一个不小心跌倒。

言和一直都是个懂得怜香惜玉的好人。

大部分洋人都偏爱成熟御姐，对这种没发育完全的洛丽塔兴趣不大，相反亚洲人就不一样了。舞台最近几排几乎都是清一色的黑发黄皮肤，这些龙的传人一面把折好的纸币塞进少女吊带袜和内衣，一面趁机享受着女孩完美的笑容和柔软皮肤的触感。

这么大的小姑娘，应该穿着碎花短裙在阳光下奔跑，而不是在这种充斥着酒精和刺眼闪光灯的地方，任凭一些看年龄足以做她父亲的男人上下其手。言和不敢想象舞蹈结束后，会不会有哪个人拉着姑娘的手出去开房，更不愿想象类似的事情可能已经发生过很多次了。

我这是在烦恼些什么啊，言和把杯中剩余的液体一饮而尽。奥克兰这家showgirl是运营了几十年的老企业了，让未成年人做色情表演是绝对不可能的。不管台上的她看上去多么年轻，只要能出现在舞台上，就一定够18岁。对于大学生而言，这种高薪兼职工作足够她们舒舒服服的在奥克兰念书了。

一曲结束，女孩身上本就少的可怜的衣服全部消失殆尽，只留下左边大腿上的纯白色蕾丝绑带，那是用来收小费的。她轻松的跳下舞台，开始和坐在前面的观众互动。言和始终难以面对少女白嫩的胸脯和纤细的腰肢，但言和无法，或者说不愿从这可爱姑娘的身上挪开视线。

大好人言和其实也是个心理和生理都很正常的流氓。

白净的少女靠在第一排一个老男人身上，藤蔓一样优美柔软的手臂缠在对方脖子上。而那位先生的手却在一点点接近女孩双腿之间的绝对禁区。这是Showgirl演出明令禁止的举动，然而那张塞在丝带上的钞票就是最有用的通行证。那位先生招呼了站在旁边的服务生说着什么，大概是想让这姑娘做私人表演吧。250度近视的言和能在如此黑暗的地方把一切看得这么清楚，也算是生命的奇迹了。

言和有些自暴自弃的趴在了桌子上，嘴里叨念着眼不见为净。同时口袋里震动的手机也在提醒着言和，该回家了。

明天，哦不，5个小时以后就是自己的婚礼。惨白的新娘婚纱如同葬礼上司仪先生的外衣，铺天盖地的玫瑰花就像那天满地鲜红。

言和知道，这一切都是自己的错。无论那年在车轮下被碾碎的初恋，还是今日这个用清秀面容诱惑着全场的跳舞少女，言和都无力拯救。

“我注意你很久了。”

熟悉的语言，却是不熟悉的声音频率。言和抬起头，光裸的少女顺势从后背转到言和的怀里，轻轻解开了言和上衣的第一个纽扣，另一只手轻抚着言和银白色的短发。

言和有些尴尬的别开眼睛，下意识的想要抓起放在一旁的外套给少女披上，却被对方捉住了自己的手，放在唇边轻咬着，这种似乎带着些暗示的举动瞬间让言和红了脸。

“能帮我买杯酒吗？”姑娘调皮的眨了眨眼睛问

“……想喝什么……”

“威士忌。”

“那么高度数的酒能行吗？”

“你以为所有人都像你一样？”她端起言和面前已经空了的酒杯“像个刚满18第一次喝酒的初学者。”

“……”

“对private dance有兴趣吗？”

这句话却让言和彻底冷了下来，她不过是在推销而已，而商品，就是她自己。

“我没钱……你去找刚才那位先生吧。”

“可是我喜欢你啊”姑娘从言和身上滑了下去，随后牵起言和的手，对全场宣布，今夜她给这位先生送出一个免费的私人表演机会。

伴随着众人的欢呼和口哨，言和的思维已经被撕成两半，一半说你该回家了你父母很着急，明天就是你的婚礼。另一半却催促着言和跟跳舞的少女一起，在夜幕笼罩下毫无顾忌的，活在当下。

就当是最后的疯狂吧，言和任凭欲望和感情将理智冲刷的一丝不剩，如同面前少女的衣服一样。

私人表演是在小单间进行的，言和打量着这个不足10平房的小屋，坐在门对面的扶手椅上有些无所适从。

少女换了衣服回来，格子裙和白衬衣并不是那种夜店表演用的演出服，而更像真正的学生制服。

没有音乐，没有鼓点，面前的女孩解开刚刚系好的领结，仿佛自己不过是个等待拆包的礼物。衬衣落地，露出里面粉色带着蕾丝花边的内衣。裙摆在飘转中消失，只剩下一层若有若无的棉布包裹着少女最后的秘密。

跳舞的少女也在旋转中一点点观察着言和。修长的身材和精干的短发让言和在刚才的一众男人里显得鹤立鸡群。格子衫牛仔裤的打扮就像个还没毕业的大学生。眼神里是近乎单纯的温柔，少女想，那大概才是最让自己满意的地方吧。

少女的双手从言和的大腿一路向上到胸前，在对方失神的一瞬间钻进了言和的上衣里面，毫不犹豫的扯下了她穿的束胸。

“啊——”情急之下的惊呼再也没有刻意压低的声线，言和失去了束缚的胸脯似乎还要比面前微笑的少女再大上几个尺码。

“你干什么啊！”

“喂，那么大惊小怪干嘛。”

“你……你怎么……你怎么知道……我是女人……”言和拼命捂着胸口，慌乱的试图系上刚刚被少女解开的扣子。

“我之前就说过了，我喜欢你。”少女一点点接近言和的身体

“别……你会后悔的……”  
“为什么呢？”

“我……明天……我明天就要结婚了……别……”言和已经无路可退“我之前的……恋人就是个女孩子……她被我父母杀了……那不是交通事故……我没的选……你还太小……别……嗯……”

已经背靠着墙壁的言和无力的看着少女扯掉身上的男款衬衣，想要阻止伸进牛仔裤边缘的修长手指已经是不可能的了。言和身上每一个神经末梢都是少女手指下的黑白琴键，叫嚣着等待演奏者带她走上乐曲最华美的巅峰。

“嗯……别……唔……”

双唇从轻触到窒息的交融，脱衣舞娘满足的感受着从指尖传回的有关温度和湿度的神经信号，将空气的震动吹进了言和的耳朵

“阿绫。”

“嗯……嗯？”

“到了特别舒服的时候，记得叫这个名字。”

“我的大小姐啊，我要跟您说多少次，缺钱花就去找少爷啊，何必来这种地方工作？这让老头子我怎么跟少爷和老爷交代呦！”

“陈叔给我保密就行了”

乐正集团大小姐乐正绫刚刚下了晚班，一脸惬意的躺在宝马车的后座跟自己的管家老先生聊天。

“对了”乐正绫将陈叔带来的咖啡一口喝光“回家之后立刻帮我把西装找出来，就是去年生日我哥送我的那身。然后一会送我去城东边的教堂，我有事情要办。”

“大小姐，参加婚礼的话是不是穿正式的礼服比较好。”

“去抢亲总不能穿身红裙子吧。”

“哦好的……等等大小姐您要去干嘛！？”

“抢亲。”

End

1，作者没去看过showgirl，但是没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑（这什么鬼比喻orz）

2，阿绫玛丽苏设定好好好

3，百合番超级流行千金大小姐×暖心小天使的CP，霸气大小姐乐正绫×温柔小天使言和也真的很好吃。

4，来吃绫言安利！


End file.
